twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Carmen
Carmen is a vampire member of the Denali Coven. Carmen and her mate, Eleazar, joined the Denali "sisters" after Eleazar left the Volturi. She is a "vegetarian" and lives a very peaceful lifestyle. She appears to know quite a few languages. Biography Early life Carmen was changed sometime during the 1700s, but the exact date is unknown. She eventually met Eleazar while he was still serving the Volturi and the two of them fell in love. Eleazar and Carmen lived together for a while while Eleazar continued to work for the Volturi, but Eleazar's struggle between his two worlds deeply troubled Carmen. Due to this, and his own dislike for some of the Volturi's methods, Eleazar left with Carmen to find a new and more compassionate life together. Carmen and her mate Eleazar are both originally from Spain. Eventually, they found the Denali Coven and decided they liked their style of life better. They have been mated ever since. Edward described her as a very compassionate soul and explained that if Carmen and Eleazar had not found Tanya's family they would have eventually found some other way to forgo human blood. In this respect, Carmen's and Eleazar's canon greatly resemble Alice's and Jasper's, since both couples had a sense of conscience before they joined their respective families. Carmen and Eleazar, "are both well suited to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle." ''Breaking Dawn'' at Bella and Edward's wedding.]] Along with the rest of the Denali coven except Irina, Carmen attends Edward and Bella's wedding to apologize to the Cullens for abandoning them in their time of need and to make peace with the "werewolves". Four months later, she returns to witness for the Cullens against the Volturi. It is noted that she was the first one of the witnesses to accept and believe Renesmee Cullen's story, despite her family's outrage. Renesmee and Carmen quickly became friends and she is willing to go through any limit to protect her. The Volturi confrontation ends peacefully with only one casualty―that of Carmen's sister, Irina―leaving Carmen and the rest of her family devastated by the loss. With Kate's new mate, Garrett, they return to Alaska shortly after the confrontation ends. Physical appearance She is "black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to her chalky complexion." It is assumed she has the same gold/black eyes of all "vegetarian" vampires. She is one of the Denali “sisters” who joined the coven with Eleazar a few centuries after the original three. She speaks with a Spanish accent in the ''Breaking Dawn'' movie. She is described as a "woman" in the books, so it is assumed that she was changed at an age older than twenty years old. Personality Carmen is a “vegetarian” and lives a very peaceful lifestyle. She is in love with Eleazar, and both she and Eleazar are originally from Spain. She is less concerned with the law than the other members of the Denali coven. This is proven when she is first shown Renesmee; unlike the other members of the coven, she comes forward to see the child without worrying. In Breaking Dawn, Carmen appears to be a very gentle, kind, and maternal person, well suited to the 'vegetarian lifestyle' and compassionate for a vampire. Unlike her sisters, Carmen was never a succubus. Relationships Carmen is the mate of Eleazar, as well as the coven mate of Tanya, Kate and Garrett and the now deceased Irina and Laurent. ]] Eleazar Eleazar is Carmen's husband. They met in Spain, when he was still working for the Volturi, though he found their lifestyle revolting. After they fell in love, he left the coven to find a more peaceful life with Carmen. Eventually, they relocated to Denali where they became members of the Denali Coven. Eleazar is very protective of Carmen; this is proven when they first met Renesmee and Eleazar threw himself in front of Carmen in a "protective crouch", in the hopes of protecting Carmen from Renesmee (whom he assumed to be a highly dangerous immortal child). He also has faith in Carmen's opinions and judgments; for example, when she convinces him to listen to Renesmee's story. , Irina and Tanya.]] Tanya, Kate, and Irina Tanya is the leader of the Denali Coven, while Kate and Irina, along with Carmen, are her younger sisters. They think of each other as equals. Though it is not determined how close they really are, it seems they have a fairly strong mutual connection, as Eleazar points out that by abstaining from human blood allows them to form true family bonds. Garrett Garrett is the newest member of the Denali Coven, who joined them as Kate's new mate after their confrontation with the Volturi resulted in a peaceful result, after the fall of Irina. Because he finds their diet on animal blood intriguing in more than one way, it doesn't take long before he shifts his diet to match theirs. Renesmee Cullen Renesmee Cullen is the youngest member of the Olympic Coven, the only other vampire coven that lives on animal blood. When they first met, Eleazar, Kate and Tanya mistook her for an immortal child and refused to listen to their story, but Carmen listened and showed a little belief. After she found out that Renesmee is a half-human half-vampire hybrid, she helps convince her "family". Ever since then, Carmen has become very attached to the little girl and declares that she will protect her. Film portrayal ]] Carmen is portrayed by Mia Maestro in the ''Breaking Dawn'' films. Her character was given the surname "Denali" in the films. Appearances *''Twilight'' (mentioned) *''New Moon'' (mentioned) *''Eclipse'' (mentioned) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn'' films See also *Denali Coven *Eleazar and Carmen Category:Denali Coven Category:Mates Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Cullen witnesses